


it's different with liam

by fannyann



Series: full house au [3]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-20
Updated: 2014-08-20
Packaged: 2018-02-14 00:33:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2171208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fannyann/pseuds/fannyann
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A small epilogue type thing for the <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/series/115768">full house au</a> inspired by Harry bringing that child up on stage last night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	it's different with liam

**Author's Note:**

> thanks to sarah, as always, for looking over this for me.

It’s been years since he moved in with Liam and almost as long since he fell in love with him but Harry still feels just as giddy, just as overwhelmingly happy to have Liam’s affection. To have Liam look at him like he’s something special. He gets it all the time from his fans, but it’s different with Liam. With Liam, it’s carving out pieces of their lives together and forging their own family.

With Liam, it’s Niall moving out of the house and shaking his head in disbelief when the two of them look at him surprised, almost offended, saying to them, “The two of you have been playing house for the last year and a half. You don’t need me here anymore- you’ve got it sorted.” It’s Niall whispering to Harry, laughing, “Don’t go and fuck this one up, Harry. You’ve got something good,” before he leaves, hugging the girls extra tight and telling Kit that he’s just a ten minute drive away so if she ever gets tired of Harry and Liam cooing over each other to just give him a call and he’d sort them out right away. 

With Liam, it’s Sunday mornings making breakfast for him and the girls and Liam coming up behind him while he’s trying to fry up some bacon, wrapping his arms around Harry’s waist and smiling against his cheek, whispering “love you” into his skin and making Harry feel like this is right where he’s always belonged. 

It’s Liam skyping him while he’s on tour, bringing Kit and Daisy up on his lap to say hello and the three of them beaming back at him like he’s sat right across the sofa instead of miles and miles away. It’s Daisy calling him ‘pa’ for the first time after he’s come back from a two month stint in America and Liam smiling back at Harry fondly, as if he knew this day would come eventually, and Kit running up to Harry and hugging him as tightly as she can muster and nearly shouting, “I’ve missed you so much, Harry!” 

It’s finally selling his old house that he kept around for if things ever went awry and moving all of his belonging into Liam’s home -- _their home_. It’s three years after Liam first said I love you and the two of them sitting down by the fire on Christmas after their families have left and Liam looking at him gently, holding his hand and asking nervously, “So what do think about adopting?”

It’s the adoption papers finally going through and Kit and Daisy beaming up at them excitedly as they bring home Eric, the very new addition to this makeshift family. It’s Harry playing a small home show in London and Niall and Liam standing off to the side of the stage with the kids while Harry rambles on about how he’s truly thankful that after all these years he still has fans that support him and noticing a sign reading “I’m SO HAPPY for you! When can we meet the baby???” and being taken aback at how much these people that he will never truly know care about him and his happiness. 

It’s calling Liam out on stage with Eric and the crowd erupting in cheers and Eric shying away and tucking his head against Harry’s shoulder at the noise. It’s Liam standing next to him smiling the widest smile Harry’s ever seen at being surrounded by so many people happy about their love, their family, their child. 

It’s knowing that no matter what happens, no matter how his fame dwindles and how many people stop caring about him, he will always have Liam.


End file.
